


Peaceful moment.

by Elit3



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, I thought it was a good idea at the time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsabers (Star Wars), M/M, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: The General and his Captain are enjoying a tiny moment of peace during the clone war. Anakin is being a brat because he is boring and has nothing more to do than annoying a certain Captain.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Peaceful moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame season 7 of clone wars for this. The first part is inspired by the episode where Anakin makes a call to Padmé and Rex covers him, then Obi-Wan arrives and seems surprised to hear that his former padawan is checking Rex's equipment. What I remembered is that Obi-Wan was not shocked to learn that Anakin was doing this but that he was doing it alone. The second part is just one of my follies where I wanted to see Rex using Anakin's lightsaber.

It was an unexpected thing or at least something that was not planned in his training in Kamino. He had been taught what it would be like to be under the command of a General in the great Republican Army but nothing had prepared him for this, well, nothing had prepared him for General Skywalker. With him, everything is so different from what Rex learned. Just the General's plans contradict what he was told. Not that the Captain complained, of course.  
But nothing had prepared him for this almost domestic side of the war. At these small moments in the space between missions and where most men sleep or are enjoying a rare moment of peace. 

The first time this had happened was just a few days after being under the General's orders, right after an important mission. Rex was in his quarters - a small private room next to the General's - trying to repair the sight of his helmet. It wasn't that Rex didn't know how to fix things or use electronic objects, he had been programmed for it, but this exceeded his skills. He had even reached a point where he would have been willing to either give up and let his sight as it now was -not that it prevents him from being effective - or ask for help from one of the robots. But he didn't have to, as General Skywalker had entered into Rex's room - without knocking - at that time. Rex would almost have felt ashamed as he sat in his black suit on the floor with his helmet on his lap and a screwdriver in his hand. But the General simply closed the door, sat in front of him, and took his helmet while replacing it with a datapad. Apparently, General Skywalker had come into Rex's quarters either to ask the Captain's help in his report or to look for a distraction. And the Jedi had just found one. Rex blew by giving the screwdriver to his superior and focused on the report he filled in place of his General - it was quite easy, he just had to change the words of his own to make it sound like the General. None of them spoke, except when Skywalker gave the Captain his helmet and asked for his blasters or when Rex asked the other man for his signature. Rex had even been so effective that he finished before his General had finished to repair the blasters and took the opportunity to watch the other man's movements. He had never seen anyone repairing things with as much interest as the General and the Clone found himself being curious. When he had finished and realized that he was being watched, the Jedi smiled at Rex as he handed him back his blasters. 

These moments continued throughout the war. Although there were fluctuations like the presence of other persons in the room like General Kenobi, Ashoka, or Cody, or all three at the same time. But it was often the two men alone with Rex filling out his reports, or that of the General, or creating new tactics and General Skywalker repairing electrical objects or meditating. The two men often put themselves back to back when they were only two of them and they did not talk much or the General spoke and Rex pretended to listen. 

Rex did not like it very much when the General meditated, not because he had to be discreet or otherwise, but because he always ended up falling asleep. And he had blamed the Jedi for filling the room with a calm and soothing energy that inevitably made the clone sleep.

Sometimes, after battles, and the two men were still full of energy, they trained together. One learning to the other different techniques of clones or Jedi movements. Although their training often ended up in compromising postures or they ended up doing anything but training. The first time this happened, Rex had been embarrassed because of the rumors of the relationship between the General and Senator Amidala. But Anakin had reassured him that his relationship with Padmé was only platonic because she was already dating someone else and that although he had a crush on her since he was 10 years old, he would never make a move towards her. Thus, their private relationship continued in the utmost discretion. 

But one day, their routine had changed. They were currently on leave for two days in a peaceful corner of space and Anakin had delegated command to his Padawan while he and Rex were in their post-mission routine. But, apparently, Anakin still had too much energy to calm down and fix something. Thus, the young General had decided to annoy the first person who would see and his target was the only other person with him in the room. 

"Rex ?" 

The captain could literally hear the hyper-activity that was coming from the General at the time, and they were back to back. 

"Hm?" 

"I've heard rumors." 

"Which one?" 

One of the occupations of the clones when they were resting or during a vague moment of peace was to spread rumors, whether justified or not, of what they had heard. There were dozens of rumors currently circulating on the ship and Rex wasn't really paying attention to the rumors. 

"The one about your name!" the General sounded as if it were obvious that he was talking about this particular rumor. 

"What's wrong with my name?" 

"Oh, nothing. The men are just being curious." 

"Only men, eh?" 

"All right, I want to know too." Rex smiled knowing the game had just begun. "Then... Will you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" 

"The explanation of your name!" 

It was almost too easy to make the General lose his means but at least the General will be busy for a while. 

"It's just a name, sir. I'm sure renewing the inventory is more important." 

Rex continued to tap on the datapad while Anakin now devotes himself to his new task: to make the captain lose his means to answer his question. 

"Rex." 

…

"Rex." 

….

"Reeeeeeex." 

The captain did not answer and continued what he was doing. For her part, Anakin seemed to be having fun.

"Rex." 

…

"Captain." 

…

"Please ?" 

Rex sighed, Anakin must have been very curious or very annoyed but since the other man had asked nicely, he could give a part of the answer. 

"Me, Cody, Wolfe, and all the other commanders were allowed to choose our names after our special training with Alpha-17 on Kamino," he replied distractedly. 

"I already know this, it was to promote your individualization from where your blond and shaved hair", Anakin looked like a recalcitrant child who had just recited a lesson he had to learn by heart. "I want to know why you chose that name." 

"I know." 

"Then tell me."

"No." 

"Why ?" 

"No." 

"I won't tell anyone." 

"No."

"I can keep a secret." 

"I know." 

"Don't you trust me ?" 

"You know that I do." 

"So you can tell me." 

Rex maintient le suspense pendant quelque seconde : "No." 

"Please." 

"I am trying to concentrate to finish this, sire."

"You are not funny." 

"And you act as child." 

The captain would have been afraid of having offended his General if he did not knew better. If the other man had finally finished harassing him, it was to look for another persuasive tactic. The new tactic came a few minutes later when Anakin began banging the back of their heads together. The General was careful that the movement remains light so as not to hurt. Anakin continued to do this for about fifteen minutes, just enough time for Rex to finish the inventory, but the game was not yet finished. So he saved and sent the inventory, then opened a new page and pretended to continue to do the inventory. Wanting to test the General's patient level, Rex decided to rekindle the General's interest. 

"At least now I understand where General Kenobi's migraines come from." 

Anakin let go a mocking laugh, "if Obi-Wan has so much headache it's because of all the protocols he keeps in mind." 

Rex's little trapped worked since Anakin seemed to move to the second phase of his plan. As he typed something on the datapad, he miraculously died out. Rex rekindled it and started writing again. But then the datapad began to try to withdraw from Rex's hands, the clone caught up it before the datapad slipped from his hands and began to fly in the air. He brought it back between his knees and became alert to the Jedi's next movement behind him. Both men were in a defensive position, each waiting for the other to make a move. The datapad was now just a pretext, and Anakin had understood that as soon as he had heard the slight click, almost inaudible, that the datapad did when it had done sending the inventory to one of the Republic's base. 

"You know, I thought… " 

"… I hope that you did not hurt yourself in the process, sire" 

The General gave him a back-up, "As I said before I was so rudely cut off: you mentioning Obi-Wan earlier gave me the idea that we should probably take the example of my Master and his Commander by learning each protocol and following the rules to the letter. I'm sure it will increase our efficiency by at least 20%" 

Rex swallowed, not that he did not like the rules and protocols but the conventional methods were not really his kind, or that of the General, or the 501 as a whole. "Anakin, I'm not sure it's a good... idea." The Jedi had taken advantage of the clone's confusion to move the datapad out of the Captain's hands and onto the desk on the other side of the room. "Awesome." 

"Well, Rex, aren't you going to get it?" asked Anakin innocently. 

The captain grumbled in his beard, aware of the trap that had just been stretched but still got up to fetch the database. He paid attention to the movement in the room to avoid being caught by the Jedi. Unfortunately, Anakin's speed was faster than Rex thought because one second his General was still sitting on the floor, and the seconds after, the Jedi was behind him like a hunter who had just caught his prey. The clone turned to look into the other man's icy blue eyes, he wanted to cross his arms against his chest, but he was pushed against the nearest wall before he could even make a move. 

The hunter was on his prey just as quickly. Anakin's body blocked Rex's body and the Jedi took the opportunity to place one of his legs between the clone's thighs and began to place kisses all over Rex's cheeks and neck. Pleasure had pervaded the Captain's senses, especially when his superior bit in the right place. 

"Anakin… w-what are you doing ?" 

"I'm starting the negotiations," the Jedi whispered between kisses. 

"I'm not sure that's how negotiations are going." 

Anakin bit his earlobe. 

"So why is it working?" 

"It doesn't work, I'm trained to - shit! - resist any form of corruption." The Captain's actions went against his words as he placed one hand on the back of Anakin's neck and the other behind his shoulder to bring him closer. "And torture," he said. 

"Oh yes? But I'm sure a reminder sting won't hurt you, Captain, especially given my unstoppable techniques of persuasion that will succeed in unsealing your lips." 

Finally, Anakin's mouth went where Rex really wanted it: on his. The kiss was hard, full of teeth and tongues, especially when the two men were fighting for the domination of the kiss. Anakin tried to cheat by using the force to block the captain's airways - not enough to suffocate him, just to create mild irritation - and in retaliation, Rex gently pulled on the Jedi's hair. The movement had at least the merit of making the General laugh. The kisses became softer when Rex gave up the fight and let himself go, Anakin having placed a hand on his cheek to take total control of the kiss. The two men kissed for a few more moments but had to stop to catch their breath. 

"So ready to capitulate?"

"I fear that your unstoppable techniques of persuasion need to be reviewed, General." 

"What if I promised you I'd do whatever you want after?" 

"Anything I want?" asked Rex, suspicious. 

"Anything you want," Anakin confirmed. 

They sealed the agreement for a kiss and the Jedi backed away a little to give the clone more space. 

"FIne. But it's not that exciting. And, um, you have to promise not to make fun of me." Rex's voice seemed uncertain so Anakin promised not to do so. "There was this robot on Kamino called RX and I was inspired by his name for mine. Because at that time, it was some sort of an ideal to be attained. The robot was an endless block of given, who obeyed orders without letting his emotions exceed. I don't shout it from the rooftops because of the irony of the situation." 

The captain looked at the Jedi in anticipation, and although Anakin had promised not to laugh, a smile adorned his lips. 

"I like it. Especially all the mystery around it, it's going to become a legend." 

The two men laughed. 

"I suppose this is the moment where I have to respect my share of the market, so my dear captain: what can a humble Jedi like me do to meet your desires?" 

Rex raised an eyebrow when he heard the word "humble" as if Anakin Skywalker even knew what that word meant. But he blushed when the idea of what he wanted came to his mind. What he wanted was so out of place, something that no one should ever ask a Jedi. He curses his blushing inwardly before answering. 

"I want to try your lightsaber," he replied so quickly that Anakin forced him to repeat himself just to see him uncomfortable. 

The Jedi seemed destabilized at first, he expected more this request from Jesse or Fives, but from Rex? It was unexpected. He had a nasty smile when an idea to annoy his captain popped up in his mind. So he said, "Which one?" 

The effect was expected as the clone sighed as he rolled his eyes, but the red still went up to his cheek. Except that instead of insisting or getting into the game, Rex looked down and his body became rigid. 

"I'm sorry, sir. It was inappropriate, I shouldn't have asked." 

"Eh, eh, eh. No." Anakin put his hands on the Clone's cheeks to force him to look at him. "It's not inappropriate. I just wanted to tease you. Come on. My room is not optimal to have a real experience with a lightsaber." 

The two men put back all their clothes -Rex was without his armor and Anakin was only in his shirt. Then they left the General's room to go to the training rooms. Fortunately, at this late hour, almost all the clones were in their quarters and those still here did not question the presence of the General and the Captain. They quickly arrived in the empty training room and Anakin went to the checkpoint to tweak a training exercise. 

"And here it is! I programmed the computer to put itself on a low level." 

Rex was mixed between the excitement of being able to use the lightsaber and the fear of the unknown. The fact that he had seen the General's training did not help. The Jedi took his lightsaber from his belt and stretched him towards the clone who took the weapon in his hands. In itself, the weapon was not frightening and the weight was even familiar to him by having to return it to its owner during some battlefields. But the lightsaber was sacred, or it felt like it. Especially since Anakin built it and spent an indecent amount of time repairing or improving it. 

His fear did not have to take place because instead of letting him manage, Anakin placed himself behind him to put himself in a combat position. The position was no different from Rex's when he is using his blasters. But then comes the real moment: the moment to activate the weapon. He knew which button to press from watching the Jedi do, and he did it before Anakin told him to do so.

A breath came out of the clone's lips when he saw the familiar blue blade. Rex could feel the energy flowing into his hands even though he wasn't a Jedi. He could also feel the blade heat. 

"Perfect," whispered the Jedi in his ear. 

Anakin showed him how to move and how to handle the weapon, he even made him do different poses. Although Rex understood how to move his body to accompany the weapon, the Jedi remained behind him to guide his movements. 

"That's it, perfect," Anakin said. "I think you're ready for practice." 

The training had started and the Captain was relieved to see only five droids in front of him. He managed to block the shots without being hit and before he knew it, the droids formed a tat on the ground. He extinguished the weapon while Anakin closed the training assignment. 

"So you liked it?" asked his lover as he put his lightsaber back on his belt. 

Rex stopped looking at his empty hands to look into his General's beautiful blue eyes. He did not respond with words, as the answer was obvious from the Captain's smile. Instead, he passionately embraced the other man. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

They left the training room to return to Anakin's quarters, once again the corridors were virtually empty. 

"On the other hand, General, you didn't tell me you had two lightsabers." 

The Jedi easily understood the innuendo in this remark. 

"I was just happy to see you." 

The two men looked at each other for a time before the two got closer to each other. 

"How happy?" 

"I can show you, if you want." 

The General and his captain spent the next half hour ending the sexual attempt that had been between them for several hours. They even had time to bask in each other's arms for a few minutes before Ashoka's voice in Anakin's communicator was heard. They kissed one last time before heading to the upper deck where their homework was waiting for them. 

And if Rex looked at his General throughout the conference and Anakin smiled directly at him before literally jumping towards their new mission, no one seemed to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, it is in a video that I heard the reason behind Rex's name. So I am not 100% sure if it is canon or not.


End file.
